Making Plans
by ChocolateChipCookie30
Summary: One shot. Lila and Mary plan.
Lila Loomis was beyond furious. She just couldn't believe it. Life was so unfair! How could the courts let a criminal like Norman Bates go? He was a wild man that killed her sister in cold blood, not to mention he tried to kill her, and he killed plenty of other people! The man was simply not fit to live in society. Lila knew that Bates would kill again, when, she didn't know, but she was one hundred percent sure that it would happen. Being locked up for twenty-two years just wasn't good enough! Lila wouldn't be able to rest until she knew that he was locked back up where he belonged. She had over 743 signaturs on a petition to stop Bates' release, but nobody cared. Once Lila left the courtroom, she called her daughter, Mary, on the payphone, telling her about Norman's release. Mary had to work later at the diner, but she promised she would come and talk to Lila at her hotel before she had to go in.

When Mary arrived, she found Lila sitting in a chair by the window, smoking a cigarette.

"Hi, Mother."

"It's about time."

"I hurried as fast as I could. I got into an argument with Scott."

Lila rolled her eyes.

"The boy's no good."

"Mother! Anyway, so they let Norman Bates go?"

Lila took a puff off of her cigarette and blew a smoke ring into the air.

"Yes. Damn it! We had a petition! They're actually showing that maniac sympathy! Can you believe it? What about his victims? Don't they deserve any sympathy?"

Mary nodded her head. She understood her mother's frustration, but she grew up hearing nothing but "Norman Bates this... Norman Bates that." It was so tiring! Lila wasn't the most affectionate mother in the world, but Mary still loved her.

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"Mary, I need you to do something."

"Okay," Mary said, taking a seat across from her mother.

"No one in town knows you're my daughter. We've just moved back a week ago, and you're living with your boyfriend, Scott, and working at the diner. Bates is set to work there as the cook's helper. I want you to gain his trust. Make up a story. Whatever it takes. I want you to spend the night in his motel."

Mary's eyes widened. Was her mother crazy? She wanted her to stay in the same motel where her aunt was killed twenty-two years earlier? No way!

"Mother, you say the man is a lunatic, yet you want me to stay at his motel?"

"You won't be in any danger, Mary. I'll be out there every so often. All I want you to do is assist me. Make phone calls to him and say you're his mother. Dress up in his mother's clothes. Do whatever you have to do. He will go insane, and will be locked back up again. Look, I'll even let you have my gun."

Lila reached into her purse and pulled out a gun, handing it to Mary.

"It's loaded. I will have the police there before anything happens."

"Mother, I... I don't know-"

"Mary, please. He killed your aunt, and six other people, and tried to kill me. Your father went to an early grave because of that man."

Mary didn't have the heart to tell Lila that the reason Sam Loomis died young was because of Lila putting stress on him. Because of Lila, Sam drank, smoke, and even cheated! Mary knew all of this, but couldn't bring herself to tell her mother this.

Finally, Mary sighed, and nodded her head.

"Fine, Mother. I'll do it."

"Good. Do whatever you have to do to gain his trust, Mary."

"I will."

After saying goodbye to Lila, Mary headed to work. She wasn't lying about her boyfriend, Scott. They were having problems, and he did dump her for somebody else. It did give Mary the excuse, though, to stay with Norman.

To say Mary was freaked out by him was an understatement. Sure, he had seemed nice enough, but Mary knew what he did, and it really scared her. Once Norman had been locked in the attic, Mary knew that Norman was no longer a killer. He had been nothing but a gentleman the entire time he knew her, and Mary wanted so much to protect him and set things right.

She knew that Norman was sorry for what happened in the past, and that he used to have blackouts, not knowing what he did. Mary had read up about people with disorders like that, and it was sad! She didn't blame Sheriff Hunt for being angry with her.

If only this whole story could have a happy ending.

THE END


End file.
